russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Learn the lesson about Joyce Escalera
June 2, 2018 SUPRISE ang fulfillment lesson ni Joyce Abestano as a cute and sassy high school girl Joyce Escalera (one of the most promising female teen stars in IBC-13 and Secarats who enrolled at Merry Knowledge Academe) dahil sa positibong feedback para sa aral ng eskwela sa ating comedy project ng top-rating at award-winning curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol tuwing Sabado ng gabi sa inyong Trese ng Bayan. Considering that the sitcom made its mark on Philippine TV and continues to teach good values and learn the lessons to its high school students to enjoy watching every Saturday night by making the learning experience enjoyable and exciting, the feedbacks have been tremendously good because of the hilarious high school story, it came to a good lesson and learners when the curriculum-based educational programs have been dominated. Based on the K-12 high school curriculum of DepEd, the legendary Iskul Bukol became one of the top-rating programs of IBC 13 with its consistent household viewership uptrend and climb to the top as the no. 1 spot, ruling Saturday primetime since February 10, 2018. Oh my Joyce, sila ang mga high school girls nina Fenech Veloso at Deixe Daulat. Nandiyan pa siyempre ang mga high school tweens na ba-yang sina Andrea Brillantes, Mianne Fajardo at Sajj Geronimo (who were then co-starring in the 2013 drama series Annaliza on ABS-CBN and is now also hosting the teen magazine show TeenGirls on the cable and satellite youth-oriented entertainment channel Secarats TV). Siyempre pa, kasama ang mga classmates nasa Diliman High School nina Basti Gonzales, Andres Muhlach, Angelica Marañon, Nathaniel Britt, Miguel David, Veyda Inoval, Marcine Panganiban, Aries Ace Espanola, Gwen Garimond, Benedict Inciong at Antonio Tria, si Mr. Fu bilang Principal Mr. Fu ang principal ng Diliman High School, Alodia Gosiengfiao bilang Ma'am Alodia ng very nice teacher at librarian nasa library ng Diliman High School, Amanda Lapus bilang Ma'am Amanda ang nurse nasa school clinic ng Diliman High School, Tess Antonio bilang Aning Francia ang cafateria owner ng Aning's Coffeeteria, Victor Basa bilang Alwyn ang assistant ni Aning and ang cafeteria waiter ng Aning's Coffeeteria at Robby Mananquil bilang Coach Robby (who did a marriage couple of Maxene Magalona who are also topbill the curriculum-based sitcom as a high school teacher and a coach of high school volleyball). Kasama rin sa number one curriculum-based sitcom tuwing Sabado ng gabi sina King of All Media Tonton Gutierrez bilang Tonton Escalera, Showbiz Royalty Sweetheart Maxene Magalona bilang Ma'am Maxene at ang Teen Pop Prince Patrick Destura bilang Patrick Loyzaga, kasama nina Melanie Marquez, Chin Chin Gutierrez, Eric Quizon, Dante Ponce and Jef Gaitan. Iskul Bukol airs every Saturday, 7:45 p.m. after Bida si Raval on IBC 13. 'About Iskul Bukol' The former Iskul Bukol :The original famous sitcom aired every Tuesday evening from 1978 to 1990. Featuring the iconic comedy trio of Tito, Vic and Joey (TVJ), which tackled the intricacies of college life and became a household name. One of the most popular and trend-setting sitcoms in the history of Philippine television, Iskul Bukol became so successful and became a contender with another legendary Philippine TV show, the more wholesome John en Marsha. :The show was centered as three ill-behaved students of the fictional Wanbol University. :The Escalera brothers Tito (Tito Sotto) and Joey (Joey de Leon), a notorious siblings and the class bullies who always pick on Vic Ungasis (Vic Sotto), the good-looking, kind and brainy and smart teacher’s pet wih a chick magnet. Miss Tapia (Mely Tagasa), the university’s resident professor who has a crush on Joey. Mang Temi (Bing Angeles), the dark-complexioned operator operator the university's cafeteria with loyal ward and busboy Redford (Redford White) and Big J (Jimmy Santos) as waiters. Tonette Macho (Anthony Roquel), Tito and Joey’s accomplice and resident fall guy as a gay student who always befriends the fairest girl in class. Aling Jacoba (Dely Atay-Atayan), Vic's mother from the town of Tiaong, Quezon. Bibeth (Bibeth Orteza) is Vic’s noisy roommate and opinionated friend. Richie (Ritchie D’Horsie) is the fellow student who always waits for the university’s dismissal bell. Mary (Mary Masab) is the college sweetheart who was later replaced by Joey Anson (Joey Albert), the campus darling who is the apple of Vic’s eye. Pekto (Ariel Villasanta), a fellow student and part-time waiter at Mang Temi's canteen who dressed liked a 70s punk rocker. Mr. Escalera (Rod avarro), the father of the Escalera siblings. :The movies were also made popular one with Iskul Bukol: The Movie in 1977, Iskul Bukol Fresmen in 1980, The Best of Iskul Bukol: The Movie in 1987 and Iskul Bukol 20 Years After (The Ungasis and Escaleras Adventure) in 2008 which Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon reunited for the comedy movie. :A sequel to the sitcom Back to Iskul Bukol aired from 1999 to 2000 and the reimagining remake version aired on TV5 in 2011. The new Iskul Bukol: a rebirth :A return, revival of the late 70s and 80s sitcom was reformatted when IBC-13 retains the partnership of Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS), a line producer and production unit under the leadership of the owner and producer Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr. improved to educate and empower Filipino learners and develop his quality of education in public high schools for the new Iskul Bukol, one of the longest-running and most successful sitcoms in Philippine television to reformat and create a curriculum-based program for secondary level students aligned to the K-12 high school curriculum to address the need for quality programs for the Filipino learners. From its former era of the fictional Wanbol University in the original sitcom, the transformation and adoptation of the legendary sitcom into a curriculum-based sitcom took over a new format as the Diliman High School era since its inception in January 7, 2017 when the fantasy and drama series that will dominate the daily primetime slot. :A brainchild of IBC Entertainment head Wilma Galvante and Secarats owner Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr, and based on the K-12 high school curriculum of the Department of Education (DepEd), Iskul Bukol has been at the forefront of helping improve high school education and learning outcomes in K-12 and targets to a young audience of the best and the brightest high school students and the institutionalization of all-female high school teachers to develop the conceptual understanding and critical thinking, allowing them to learn in new ways, making their viewing experience both fun and educational. Its consistent top-rater on weekends and has always been part of the top 30 list of most watched programs in the country. :Iskul Bukol is recommended by DepEd as cornerstones for secondary learners, cover various concepts that were found to be of the most interest for both educators and high school students, which involved DepEd supervisors and secondary teachers, and focus group discussions with high school teachers and learners. Teaching materials along with supplementary activities to enhance comprehension and participation also accompany the lessons. :The sitcom emphasizes an academic excellence and nationalism and made its mark on Philippine TV and continues to teach good values and learn the lessons to its high school students to enjoy watching every Saturday night by making the learning experience enjoyable and exciting and designed to help Filipino students in understanding specific subjects. The curriculum-based sitcom committed itself to the education of its young viewers and became one of the top-rating programs of IBC 13 with its consistent household viewership uptrend and climb to the top as the no. 1 spot, ruling Saturday primetime since February 10, 2018. :As part of this very special guest of the sitcom every Saturday for the recurriing episode, Iskul Bukol will also feature a selected young adult and mature college student of the fictional Wanbol University appeal to the young adult audience, which appeared to Diliman High School for the recurring episode of the curriculum-based sitcom where the young adult generation of Wanbol students meets its high school students at Diliman High School. :Through relevant and engaging multimedia learning resources and professional development of educators, the curriculum-based sitcom was such a huge hit despite the social networking sites like the top trending topics on Twitter, one of the most liked fanpages on Facebook, Instagram and the most viewed program in the video-on-demand site IBC Video and HOOQ with more than 25 million page viewers as of April 2017. The merchandise like school supplies (notebooks, pencils, erasers, bags, pencil case, watches, ballpen), Diliman High School uniforms and P.E. T-shirts, dolls, wall clocks, stickers, posters, among others are also being sold available in the market, and Iskul Bukol app and Iskul Bukol Mobile Game App (Android Apps on Google Play and iOS). Its soundtrack album of the sitcom released under IBC Music and Ivory Music & Video in May 24, 2017. :For the education of Filipino teenager, the sitcom has been consistently cited by television award-giving bodies for its contribution to the intellectual advancement of the Filipino youth. Among the awards it has received are the Best Comedy Show given by the 31st PMPC Star Awards for Television and the Household Favorite Program for the 2017 Anak TV Seal Awardee. :the consistent recipient of several television awards in the Philippines. And continues to reap recognition for its efforts in promoting the value of education and empowering the Filipino youth to strive for academic excellence. :From its consistent national TV ratings every Saturday night, Iskul Bukol truly conquered the high school nation and continues to be the top-rating and award-winning curriculum-based sitcom every Saurday primetime as proven by its top trending topics on Twitter almost every Saturday night; mall tours; best-selling soundtrack and merchandise; and numerous magazine covers. ISKUL BUKOL website :Merchandise (Iskul Bukol Items) :Games (Iskul Bukol Games) :Videos :Wallpapers